Visions
by bibibibi
Summary: Tome 6 Après la final, un évenement vu par différents points de vues...Oneshot, HPGW


Disclaimer : truc habituel...Tout à JK, rien à moi " **  
**

**Emma Tolder, 13 ans**

Tout les gryffondors hurlent de joie. La salle commune ressemble à une foire et tout le monde rigole. On a gagné le matchs. Notre équipe est vraiment la meilleure.

Ronald Weasley, la gardien, distribut des grande claques dans le dos à tout le monde, et Demelza trépigne en sautant partout. Une véritable cacophonie règne dans la pièce. Des chants de victoire retentissent. Tout le monde veut toucher la coupe, elle passe de main en main. Tout le monde se relaye pour embrasser Ginny Weasley, l'attrapeuse remplaçante, qui croule sous les étreintes et les félicitations. Tout à coup, le portrait pivote, et elle se retourne. Moi aussi. C'est Harry Potter, le véritable attrapeur, le Capitaine de l'équipe. Il l'a l'air incertain en retrant, mais sitôt qu'il rentre, ses amis Ron et Hermione Granger se précipitent vers lui pour lui hurler notre victoire. Aussitôt son visage s'éclaire. Mais c'est alors que...

**Ron Weasley, 17 ans**

Je n'en reviens pas qu'on ai encore gagné. Il y'avait si peu de chances. Mais on a réussit...quatre-cent-cinquante points à cent-quarante. La tête de l'équipe adverse a la fin du match était hilarante. J'ai hâte que Harry revienne pour qu'on lui annonce la nouvelle. En attendant, je me sers un verre de bierrobeurre, ramenée par je ne sais qui des cuisines. J'entends parfois délicieusement résoner à mes oreilles ce bon vieux refrain de "Weasley est notre roi", bien que ce soit surtout Ginny qui est au coeur des éloges. Mais ca ne m'étonne pas, elle a vraiment été géniale...Presque aussi douée qu'Harry. D'ailleur, le voila qui arrive. Je me précipite vers lui, Hermione me rejoint. Je lui montre la coupe en hurlant, et un large sourire s'étale sur son visage. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire quoique ce soit d'autre car dejà, Ginny lui saute dans les bras.

Le silence règne dans la salle.

Mon cerveau a comme un bloquage.

**Romilda Vane, 15 ans, et 8mois**

Je guette partout, cherchant a droite et à gauche. Pas de trace de Harry. Il faut absolument que je sois la premiere à lui annoncer.

Je me souviens encore dans son regard moqueur lorsqu'il m'a annoncé que "_Ronald Weasley avait beaucoup apprécié mes chaudrons a la liqueurs_". Quelle humiliation ! Mais cette fois-ci, ca va marcher, je le sais. Il ne pourra pas refuser un verre de Bièraubeure. Le filtre d'amour des frêres Weasley est bien au chaud dans ma poche. J'ai hâte de voir ses magnifiques yeux verts brillant d'adoration lorsqu'il me déclarera son amour éternel. Je vois d'avance ce petit mouvement de tête qu'il fait inconsiament, chaque fois que ses cheveux ébènes lui gènent la vue.

Arrêtes toi ma vieille, restes les pieds sur terre. Et tu auras largement le temps de le regarder quand vous sortirez ensemble.

Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il fait, je m'impatiente.

LE VOILA !

Je m'approche a pas de loups, près a le surprendre. Zut, cet idiot de Londubas me barre le chemin. Et cette peste de Weasley lui saute dans les bras. Non mais pour qui elle se prend ?! Avoir autant de familiarité avec MON harry ! J'ai entendu dire qu'a une époque elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle dois surement penser que cela lui donne le droit à des familiarités ! Je deteste ce genre de groupie.

Je m'approche d'un bon pas, poussant Londubas. Tout à coup je m'arrête. Je n'aime pas DU TOUT le regard que MON harry adresse a cette mijauré. Le regard qu'il devrait m'adresser à MOI. ALERTE ROUGE ! Ils sont beaucoup trop proches !!!! Et il...AH...seigneur, je défaille...

Silence autours d'eux. Des sifflements s'élèvent.

Je voudrait la frapper.

**Hermione, 17 ans**

Je le savais. Les sentiments de Harry sont si déchifrables. Je me demandais quand il se déciderai. Mon dieu ce qu'ils sont adorables tous les deux. Ils ont vraiment l'air parfait. Et heureux avec ca. Vraiment, cest génial. Mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression de ressentir une pointe de...jalousie ?

**Ernest Holfat, 15 ans**

J'hallucine ! Quand je dirais ca à Michael ! Il ne va pas me croire...

**Ron weasley, 17 ans**

Bon sang, c'est impossible...Mais non je ne rêve. Ils sont bien là, enlacés devant tout le monde. Il y'a une erreur quelque part. Par réflexe, j'esquisse un geste pour aller les séparer. Une main m'attrape. Hermione. Elle me murmure à l'oreille "n'ont-ils pas l'air heureux ?"

Je leur jette un regard. Je dois avouer qu'elle a raison. Je crois que je n'ai pas vu cette expression sur le visage de Harry depuis un bout de temps. Depuis...la mort de Sirius je crois. Je croise son regard. J'y lis une sorte de...demande d'aprobation ? Je hoche la tête, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Harry a l'air soulagé. Il reporte son attention vers Ginny, et lui indique la sortie d'un mouvement de tête, elle approuve, et main dans la main, sans un regard pour les autres, ils se dirigent vers le tableau et s'ecclipsent. J'ai besoin d'un verre...

**Dean Thomas, 17 ans**

Pouquoi toujours lui ?! Il est capitaine de l'équipe. Il est connue dans le monde entier. Tout le monde l'admire. Pourquoi doit-il me prendre la seule chose que j'avais de plus que lui ? LUI, qu'a-t-il de plus que MOI ?!

Les gens rigolent, sifflent. Que fêtent-il ? Ma défaite face au survivant ?

Ca me dégoute...

**Parvati Patil, 16 ans**

Je n'en revient pas, il faut absolument que je raconte ça à Padma. Je me dirige vers la sortie, et cours à toute jambes vers la grande salle. Quelle chance, elle est là !

Je me précipite vers elle ! Avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'exclame : "quelqu'un vient de me dire qu'il a vu Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley marchait main dans la main dans le parc, c'est vrai ?" Je lui répond par la positive, un peu déçue d'avoir rater mon effet de surprise. Pour compenser, je lui raconte en détail la scene du baiser.  
Elle m'écoute, émerveillée. "il faut que j'y aille" déclare-t-elle avant de s'en aller à toute jambes. Je sens que le secret ne vas pas faire long feu.

**Ginny Weasley, 15ans 1/2, heureuse**

Je ne réalise toujours pas. Mais c'est pourtant bien Harry qui me tient dans ses bras, en me murmurant des paroles a l'oreilles. Assis près du terrain de Quiditch, je lui raconte le match en détail, entrecoupant mes paroles de baisers. Les siens sont beaucoup plus agréables que ceux de Dean. Il me déclare que je suis géniale alors que je viens de lui raconter l'interseption du Vif d'Or quand je lui coupe la parole pour lui demander. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi moi, pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ne répond pas immédiatement mais sourit. Il me répond qu'il n'y a pas de raisons a cela, qu'on ne contrôle pas la direction de ses sentiments, et qu'il en avait simplement assez d'attendre le bon moment. Je lui demande ce qu'était selon lui le bon moment. Il a l'air un peu embarassé lorsqu'il me répond que c'était pour lui l'instant où il aurait été sûr que Ron ne lui casserait pas la figure. J'explose de rire. Il est adorable.

Deux étudiants de poufsouffle passent près de nous et s'enfuient en courant.

Harry a un sourire désolé. Je souris a mon tour, moqueuse, et lui fait remarquer "c'est le desavantage de sortir avec un célébrité. Mais on peut y trouver des avantage"

"Comme ?"

Je lui répond que je n'aurai plus a faire la queue pour avoir un autographe.

**Albus, P. W. Dumbledore, age inconnu**

De la fenêtre de mon bureau, je les vois avancer. Tels Lilly et James. Le même age, le même portrait. Mais ces deux là auront plus de chance, j'y veillerais...

Dus-je pour cela en mourir.


End file.
